Slade's Secret
by turbine9
Summary: Hey Guys! I though I would try something different Slade is back and darker than ever. But has he found another way to torture the Titans? Will Robin's secret crush his near beginning relationship with Starfire? StarfirexRobin, some RavenxBeastBoy
1. Sleepless Nights

_**Hello fellow Titans! It's Turbee here and I know the DC Universe is a long way from E-HEROES, but to be honest, I'm a comic collector as well and I loved the Teen Titans show in 2003. Anyway, Slade, best villain ever is in this, and I've done a lot of creative crap in this, but can (mostly) relate to the show. So, on with fic! (Will be put in Robin's POV mostly)**_

Morning. Is it really morning already? It only feels like I've been in here a few hours but has it really been that long? So I was up all night, wouldn't be the first time. It also wouldn't be the first time for the reason of Slade. Slade's dead, right? Well then why have there been Slade sightings across Jump City, Gotham City, and Star City? He's everywhere. Batman says it's just one of Slade's many followers trying to get in a message, but then why is the description exactly like him? No right eye, that's what they say. I slam the table in anger and frustration. If the team knew…I hear a knock on the door. I don't answer.

"Robin? Are you in there?" Starfire called. "Robin, we are all worried about you. Please come out." She cooed. I unlock the door and look at the alien.

"I'm fine," I say with my mind in another place. I walk away. She looks at the things I was working on,Then looks at the hallway.

"Robin," She says under her breath. I walk into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg notice me.

"Yo, Rob! What'cha been up to-?" Beast Boy says with a lot of hidden concern. I smash some plates which for any human would be a cue to shut up. "Okay, don't want to talk right now. Heh heh." He does a nervous laugh, then zooms to Raven. "What's wrong with Robin?" He whispers to her. I pretend to not hear them. Their dating so Raven is finally comfortable talking to him. She tries to look at me.

"Slade," She says under her breath. Beast Boy's eyes grew insanely wide. He nodded and walked away. I tried to just take a peek at where he was going, but Raven was obviously looking at me as well. I look at my tracker to see BB at Star's room. He's telling her, no doubt she already knows. I slam the table with a grunt. Raven closed her book and walked over to me. "Robin…" She starts.

"He's everywhere but nowhere. What am I supposed to do?" I panic a little.

"You've beaten him before, why not now?" She asks.

"Because he's dead, and you can't beat dead people." I start to walk away. My communicator alarm goes off. Gorilla Grodd. Green Arrow and Speedy are on the scene, says they need our help.

"Titans GO!" I YELL. This is going to be a fun day.

_**So how do you like it? I'm going somewhere with the whole Slade thing, don't worry. Maybe I'll do more Titan FF's, because this was fun! RandR! Mostly R though. :p **_


	2. Grodd: The Distraction

_**Yes, I am posting another chapter the day after I posted the first, but I got so excited and stuff! You writers out there get it. Now it's time for Green Arrow, Speedy, and the Titans vs. Gorilla Grodd and his force of Gorillas. Huh. You know, that sounded way cooler in my head. Enjoy the show! Still POV Robin.**_

We got to the docks as soon as we could to find Grodd and his army arising from the sea. I see Speedy about to be smashed by a Gorilla. I throw one of my bombs at the gorilla then run up to kick him into the sea. I offer Speedy a hand. He takes it and I help him up. We both smile and nod.

"Titans GO!" I yell. The team gets to work. Starfire goes to destroy the ships in the sky with Raven as Beast Boy goes under sea. The rest of us handle Grodd.

"The Teen Titans. A very surprising guest, but an uninvited one none the less. Suddenly, a suit arises from the water. It was huge, atleast 11 feet tall. Grodd climbs into it, takes out some blasters and starts shooting us. We dodge and hide behind a rock.

"We need a plan." I say.

"Agreed," Green Arrow states.

"Alright, Cyborg, do you think you can hack into his suit?" I ask.

"I would need to be hooked up, but how are we supposed to hook up my mainframe to Grodd's suit?" Green Arrow smiles and shoots an arrow that had some type of wire on it at Grodd. He hooks it up to Cyborg. "I won't have enough time to get him, he'll take out the arrow."

"Not if we can help it." The rest of us jumped out. Grodd was about to take off the arrow but I shot a bird-a-rang at him before he could. He charged right at us as we quickly dodged. He crashed straight into a city wall.

"And…got it!" Cyborg exclaims pretty happy with himself. We ripped open the top of the suit.

"This was easy in the course of Grodd," Green Arrow states. I look around to see a well dressed man. The man started running right when I saw him.

"Because Grodd wasn't the target!" I ran after the man.

"Robin wait!" I could hear Cyborg yelling. I ignored him and hooked on to the rooftop to get some leverage. I pounce on the man his face on the floor. Did I go to hard? I flip him over to see a mask… a Slade mask. I rip it off to find a video with Slade.

"Hello, Robin. Back so soon? I was wondering when you would eventually find one of my many bots. Do you know what they're calling me now? Deathstroke. Such a beautiful name."

"Get to the point Slade." I growl.

"I think you know the point, Dick. That little secret of ours, well, it won't be secret anymore. Do you really just do not want the general team to know? Or a specific Titan, ahhh, I see. It is her." I smash through the screen. Cyborg and Speedy eventually caught up. They were both panting, arms on knees.

"I am totally putting Kid Flash on speed dial." Cyborg says under his breath.

**2 HOURS LATER, TITANS TOWER**

"Oh, we are victorious!" Starfire overjoys flying around the living room. "I will make the zorcaberry pie to celebrate!" The one thing I'm not madly in love with about Star, her cooking. Most of us just grunted but she was pretty happy with Silkie anyway. I was going to sneak back into my room to see if any other Slade sightings popped up in a different major city, until I felt a hand tug me away from the door. The beautiful girl flipped me around so I was facing her, it was Star.

"Robin, please. Last time you went into your room you were there for 3 full days." She begs.

"There's just—something I need to do. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." I lie. I hate lying to her and she knows I don't exactly have a poker face. She comes up to whisper in my ear.

"I know about Slade, but he is dead Robin." She whispers. The others nod.

"No he's not." I stomp back into my room. I turn on the computer and listen to the video again. And again, and again. _Deathstroke_. Ugh, may be Star's right, maybe he is dead. Speaking of Star…

"Star, I know you're watching" I say. Star appears from behind the door.

"I am sorry for doing the eavesdropping." She blushes.

"It's fine Star, I knew you were there the entire time. It doesn't count if the person allowed you to eavesdrop." I say reassuringly.

"Then-can I ask you a question?" She hesitates.

"Sure,"

"How does Slade know your real name?" My mind went into another direction. Damn it Slade!

"W-what?"

"Dick, that is your real name, correct?" I nod. "I still prefer, Robin." We both smile. We were in an awkward moment. She slowly pushed her lips on mine. I was shocked at first but then went with it. It was seconds later when she parted. "I'm sorry, I- I have to go." She says and then flies away.

"Star wait!" Well that went swell. I hear a beep from my computer. The lights flicker on and off for a moment. And the face I see on my screen- is Slade.

_Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. I think this has been fun. I am getting some where with all the Slade knowing Robin as Dick Grayson and such. See yah! And make sure to review on my E-HERO series, which I'm taking a break on at the moment for this. Ahhh, you guys are so special._


	3. Slade

_**Hello once again Titans! Turbee is here again even though I am writing a chapter every day. God my life is hard! I'm supposed to be preparing at least one comic for Heroes Con but here I am doing fanfic. Anyway, here's the show, find out Robin's secret! (other than the obvious)**_

"Why hello again, Dick. I haven't seen you face to face for almost a year now. I think it's finally time your past comes back to haunt you. If you want to meet, go to this location in Central City." The computer screen says.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL LISTEN TO YOU!?" I start, the calm down from sad memories. "After what you did," I say under my breath.

"You'll listen to me, because of this." He turns the camera to a chair covered with a cloak. I heard crying, obviously from a person. "And what I did, is none of your concern anymore." The screen turned black. I rushed out the door. I was caught by Cy.

"Where are you going at this hour?" He says. I shake him off and leave.

"Out," I say. I go across the city in my own T-Jet extension. It took me about an hour to get to Central City. I walk into the warehouse. Darkness. Never a good sign. Slade appears, and so does 20 Slade bots. I take them out, but not without a fractured arm. Slade could see I was hurt.

"You're weak Robin. You always have been. I gave you hundreds of chances to make you strong but you rejected all of them. I was hoping for more than this Robin. Much more. And now, I'm going to kill you, but not in the way you think. No, I'm going to stab you where it hurts!" He reveals the civilian in the chair. Though it was no civilian, it was Starfire. My head went blank. The girl I loved, is now captured by Slade. With no thought, I charge at Slade. He easily twists me and my arm, breaking it. I cry from the utter pain.

"ROBIN!" Star yells.

"WHAT DO YOU DAMN WANT SLADE? WHAT DOES YOUR SICK MIND WANT!?" I scream, half from pain, half from anger.

"I want you to tell her. About the secret. Or she gets a 30 millimeter knife in her chest. She's strong, but not that strong. Your choice Dick. Tell her how I know your name." He demands.

"Slade-Slade," I start. "Was my step father." I close my eyes.

"Tell her everything my boy." He cooed.

"Once my parents died, everyone was sought to believe, that I went to Batman first. Well it's a lie. Slade took me in. He was a nice man, in the scheme of things. Taught me how to fight, and win. Until one day, we were given a mission. A mission we were almost certain we couldn't handle. But we were determined. Our mission was to kill Deadshot. The man that never misses. A supervillain we thought we could handle, but couldn't. Slade was shot in the eye and almost died. Slade lost his mind that day. And he signaled me on thefts from weapons co. I eventually realized it was wrong, so I confronted him. And he beat the hell out of me. So I went to Batman. And I covered my tracks." Every word was painful. I looked at Star, I could see emotions of shock, sadness, and anger in her.

"That's not all." He says looking into my masked eyes. The dark secret.

"Slade made me- kill an innocent life." He smiled, Star cried, and I fell. Star was untied and Slade disappeared. I tried to get up, even with the excruciating pain of my arm. "Star, please, don't hate me." I whimper. She gets out of the chair, and leaves. I fall back down, going unconscious from the stress on my brain and body. Besides, there's no point in getting up.

**TOMMOROW: TITANS INFIRMARY**

I wake up in the Titans Infirmary. The team must have found me. I could've cared less if I died out there. After what I did, I think I deserved it. The one titan that hates me walks in. I kind of wish I died that night right about now. She sits down next to me with a concerned frown.

"Robin, I do not hate you," She said almost reading my mind. "I was just shocked, and needed some air." I nod in understanding. "I just need to know… why did you do it?" I looked for an answer. I think Star deserved the truth.

"Because he offered me my freedom, from him. If I did. I totally didn't want to, but I was no worse than Slade back then, I knew how to kill, and had the guts to do it. I didn't pull the trigger, Slade did. He just gave me the gun." I told her. She nodded. "That…kiss you gave me, what was it for?" I ask.

"I think you already know." She says, and then kisses me. We both smile through the kiss. She eventually breaks off for air. I try to get up, and succeed. "Where are you going Robin?" She asks concerned as she'll ever be.

"Slade, I know where he is, and I need to beat my old master." I say and walk out of the tower. Here we go Slade, just you and me.


	4. The Battle of New Endings

_**Hello once again Titans! It's Turbee here for the atleast second to last part of the fic. I got good reviews so far so I decided I would keep going. After this I will get back to E-HERO it's just been a very long holiday, and with Heroes Con coming up this June, and me trying to make a comic, well, it's tough. Enough about this, Enjoy the Show!**_

_**To Greatwolf 64: The whole step father thing is totally just in this story, not relating to comic history. I thought it was a good idea.**_

I need to find Slade. I need to find Slade. Those words ringed through my head the entire way. Where I was going was clueless to me. I just know I need to find him. And the only way to do that is to walk clueless. Slade's hideout will never be found by someone that is looking, no Slade's smarter than that. He has contingencies for that. But this is different, because I know exactly where he is but the fact he hasn't killed anyone in that area says that he isn't there. No because I know exactly where he is. He's right behind me. I was on a shore, a very rocky shore like Titans Island's. I look back and I see him.

"We gonna do this Slade?" I state more than ask putting my staff close to my hand.

"Don't bother with the staff Robin. You know exactly what weapon were using." He was right. He threw me a long blade and pulled out one himself. We both bowed. Let's end this Slade. We both charge at each other swords intact. Our blades collide as the battle begins. I know how this is going to end, the right way.

**Starfire's POV**

I feel terrible for disobeying an order from Robin! But I needed to see what he was doing! I snuck under a rock and watched the battle commence. I'm sure Robin can handle this on his own, but what if he cannot? I need to just stay here, and not make my presence known.

**Robin's POV**

Our blades clashed again and again with no stop. If he got the upper hand on me, I would eventually get an upper hand on him, and vice versa. We were equals. We were both pretty bruised up with cuts and scars on our costumes. He charges at me with pure rage as I dodge it but not his sword. I get a big cut on my side. It hurt, but I could stand it. I quickly slice his back making him even more angry. He charges again, this time with his blade head on. I use my blade as a shield just before I get sliced in 2. I take a few steps back, so I could dodge his next move. I could tell he knew that so he threw his blade at me. I managed to jump over it but not his hard punch. I go flying into a wall. _'Push back the pain' _I could hear the Slade I used to know telling me a lesson I could never forget. I stand up and grab both Slade's blade and mine. I was ready to cut off his head. He took one of my blades and wrapped it around me to get it. I pulled away but not before cutting off part of Slade's mask. The face I saw had vicious revenge written all over it. I could see smog coming from his eyes. He would've looked like a normal man, except for his eye. His one missing eye. I gave into the fear. I couldn't move. He sliced my other side. I screamed in pain and fell onto my knees. He kicked me hard. I went flying. I could barely breath. He walks up to me.

"I really thought you would last longer Robin," He says with a small chuckle. "Goodbye, Dick." He puts his blade into my stomach. My eyes widened. I was…dying. But I knew this would happen. This is the way it had to end. Slade can't die. But I can. And if I die this all ends. So I've won.

"ROBIN!" I can hear yelling. Very familiar yelling. Star. Slade gives me a small kick as I fell on the rocks, and eventually the ground. Star goes straight for Slade destroying all the robots that protected him. She finally got to him when he showed her his face. She was frozen in fear, just like I was. He walks away. Snapping out of her funk, she races towards me. I had bruises and cuts with blood leaking through my mouth. "Robin, please don't die!" she pleads.

"Star, I love you." I say, then black out.

**Starfire's POV**

I grabbed the dying Robin into my arms and flew as fast as I ever had to Titans Tower. I burst through the window to see Raven and Beast Boy, probably about to kiss.

"Star, what-?" Beast Boy starts, but then sees Robin. We rush into the living room where Cy was. "Cy! Cy! Emergency!" Beast Boy yells stomping into the living room.

"Did we run out of tofu again?" He asked then saw Robin.

"P-please help him." I plead. Cy runs and signals us to the nearest hospital.

"We need to get this kid to a hospital bed, stat!" He yells. I fly him to the hospital as the doctors hook him up. The others eventually catch up. I tell them what happened, tears flowing from my eyes. Robin was put into immediate surgery. He had bruises, scars, a broken arm (again), and a punctured stomach. I wait for hours, for the surgery to be done. It was about 3:00 in the morning when they were finally done. The doctor comes out, as I await the news.

"Well, it seems he'll make it. Thanks to your timing. But he might be in a coma for a good week after all of that. It seems he had a lot of mental stress as well, so that might be an issue once he wakes up."

"Thank you for the help, doctor." The doctor nods than walks away. After that, I visited him every day waiting for him to wake up. But he did not, every day I came he was still unconscious. Hooked up to these strange Earth medical devices. One day, I get a call on the telephone.

"Titans Tower, how may I do the service?" I say.

"This is the Jump City Hospital, saying that the patient is awake." Once I hear that I immediately grab all my friends and head for the hospital. "Hello? Hello?" We asked for Robin's room as we got to him. I opened the door to see a Robin staring at the wall. Once he saw us he was enlightened.

"Robin, you're okay!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Define okay." He says trying to get up but failing. He looks at me and smiles. The others see this and look at each other.

"We'll leave you two alone." Raven says signaling them to walk out the door. Once the door shut I sat down next to him.

"Star, I'm- more or less- okay." He reassured seeing the worry in my eyes. He started to move around, then stood up.

"R-robin, where are you going?" He started to limp out the door. He stopped just for a moment.

"I need to find Slade."

"But you will be killed!"

"Nope. I know his secret now. How he makes me feel so afraid. And I'm going to use that against him." He walks out the door. That didn't sound very reassuring. Alright Robin, I'll let you go. Just this once.

_**Ta-daa! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It was just really hard with all the crap trying to kill me with school and the flu. Sorry! Final part is coming soon! Thanks for all the good reviews! Turb's the word!**_


End file.
